thezulapatrolfandomcom-20200215-history
Pluto (planet)
Pluto is a major character in The Zula Patrol, and the only dwarf-planet in the Solar System. He is often bullied by the other planets because of his dwarf-planet status. In most episodes he makes small cameos, making him somewhat more of a minor-character than a major one Personality Pluto is thoughful, kind, and gentle. He would not want hurt any of his planet-siblings. Although, Pluto feels lonely, and his only friend left is possibly his moon-sidekick, Charon. He is one of the few characters who hardly-ever gets angry with others. When bullied, Pluto feels like he cannot deal with a situation like this, shown in The Outsider, Jupiter gets angry at him for accidentally letting a "ball" in the Asteroid Belt. Instead of making-up with each-other, Pluto backed-away with fear and tried to explain, but was forced to move back to the outer-part of the Solar System. Abilites Pluto sometimes shows special abilities, but according to the un-cut version of Case of the Missing Rings, he says he can dance very well, but still does not show at it all. In Bula's Spin Party, he spun on his side with Gorga as his partner. In real-life, Pluto spins at a much higher angle than Uranus. He actually answers to Gorga that he spins on his side because Gorga played music that usually makes Pluto dizzy. Episode Relevance ''Small is Beautiful'' Pluto in Small is Beautiful is one of the main protagonists of the episode, along with Multo & the other planets. Dark Truder shrinks him down to size and places him into a sack, where the other planets were held captive. When the planets climbed-up to the near-top of the bag, Pluto tries not to be rude, but to say he'll just "get in the way", but Multo convinces him to climb up anyway to get to the top & escape. After grow back to size, the planets agree to decide that the winner of the Super Planet Competition should be Pluto, not because of his size, but to have a "big heart". ''Case of the Missing Rings'' In Case of the Missing Rings, Pluto makes two small-cameos. One being in the un-cut version of the episode, where he says he usually has a nice personality & is also a "wonderful dancer". Another time was that when the Zula Patrol was trying to find the culprit who stole the rings, they first started-out with Pluto. He did not steal them, and just orbited around the Sun as usual. ''Earth Hunt'' Pluto makes another cameo-appearance in Earth Hunt. When the Zula patrol finds all the planets arguing, Multo tries to count them all, Pluto being one. ''The Milky Way Galaxy Games'' Pluto reappears in The Milky Way Galaxy Games as another cameo. He is seen right behind the speaking-black hole. ''The Ins and Outs of Planets'' In this episode, the Zula Patrol work as a team to get nine puzzle-pieces of a carmel-apple prize. Dark Truder kept spying on them, then when they get rewarded the last piece from Pluto, they find out it is a carmel-apple & return to Zula. ''Young at Heart'' In Young at Heart, Zeeter, Wizzy, & Wigg just needed the last ingredient of a cure to transform Bula, Multo, & Gorga back to normal from being toddlers. Thus, they needed Pluto's ice for the cure. Pluto happily gives out a chunk of ice to the Zula Patrollers, making the cure successful by the time they return to Zula. ''The Outsider'' Pluto is now the obvious main protagonist of The Outsider, where he was bullied by other planets, partically Jupiter, who forces him to leave the Solar System and stay out of the other planets' business. This eventually causes Pluto to worry and refuse to orbit around the Sun again. His moon, Charon tries to cheer him up. The Zula Patrol learn about Pluto and then try different ideas to snap the dwarf-planet out of his bad-mood. Multo says that refusing to orbit breaks the Laws of Physics, but Pluto didn't seem to care, and started to worry more, thinking that any more plans from the patroller will make it worse. Soon, after a few unlucky-events, Pluto sees a comet out of control, who is about to hit Mars. The Zula Patrol eventually lunge the comet out of the way, and Mars sighs in relief. Thanks to Pluto's warning, the planets all cheer for him as a hero. Jupiter agrees that Pluto should become the Solar System's lookout from now on, due to being the farthest planet from the Sun. Pluto is happily rejoined with others and plays Cosmic Volleyball with them. Quotes "Uh, you there, I'd just be in the way."- Small is Beautiful "Oh, I'd love to really but, I think standing on a planet is very rude,"- Small is Beautiful "You know, I'm so small I'm thought of as a dwarf, technically I shouldn't even be here..."- Small is Beautiful "Right, just as I was going to say."- Small is Beautiful "But I have a nice personality, and I'm a wonderful dancer."- Case of the Missing Rings (un-cut version) "I was in my orbit the whole time, I never left. Ask Charon, my moon."- Case of the Missing Rings "Ice? Sure I've got lots of ice! I'm an ice-dwarf. I've got ice for parties, ice for shoulders, think I even an ice-rink here somewhere."- Young at Heart "Aw, thanks kid, Here you go."- Young at Heart "What About Me?"-Young at Heart/Multo Moment "Oh, this is so exciting! I just love sports. Charon, you suppose they'd me play again, I mean after what happened last time..."- The Outsider "Oh, who am I kidding? They'll never let me play, they don't even think I'm a planet."- The Outsider "Thanks Charon! You're the best moon I ever had."- The Outsider "You want me to get the ball?"- The Outsider "But, but, but, but, but, I was, oh, I...yeah, ok..."- The Outsider "My name is Pluto and i'm the greatest dwarf planet."- Official catchphrase or The Outsider "They don't like me Charon, they'd never like me."- The Outsider "You mean orbiting? ''(sighs) What's the point? I feel like I'm just going round in circles''..."''- The Outsider'' "Sorry Charon, my obriting days are all over."''- ''The Outsider "Sorry to make you come all this way Gorga I can't get to close to the Sun or I frecle. I know it's a little hard to hear the tunes out here."-Bula's Spin Party "Goodnight Moon"-Day For Night Trivia *Charon often refers Pluto as "Mr. Pluto". *Strangely, in Earth Hunt, Pluto is seen angry while arguing with the other planets. This is unusual because Pluto hardly-ever gets angry. *He is sometimes scared by the other planets when being bullied, especially Jupiter, who often frightens him the most. *In Day For Night Pluto has a voice similar to Jupiter's.